Numerous innovations for tortilla cutters have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,655, titled Slicer and Bagger for Substantially Flat Food Products, invented by Salinas, stacks of food products are manually placed on top of a slicing blade and a slotted ram vertically positioned above the stack pushes the stack through the blade into a bag below the blade. The drawback of this device is its complexity and the inability to automate the cutting operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,533, titled Tortilla Manufacturing Apparatus, invented by Lawrence et al., a system for making tortillas includes a sheeter, a roller/heater, and an oven. Tortillas are die cut into an oblong shape in the sheeter. The roller/heater rolls the tortillas into a round shape and conductively heats the tortillas simultaneously on the top and bottom surfaces, gelatinizing the food product and sealing in moisture. The tortillas are then baked in an oven. Slot marks on the tortillas are avoided as the roller/heater has upper and lower belts have continuous surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No 4,978,548, titled Method and Apparatus for Continuous Production of Tortilla Chips, invented by Lawrence et al., the method includes steps of mixing tortilla flour and water to form a dough, rolling the dough into a continuous sheet, cutting tortilla shapes from the sheet, moving the tortilla shapes continuously through a baking oven to produce baked products, moving the baked products continuously along an equilibration conveyor to substantially equalize the moisture content of each baked product throughout the product to form an equilibrated product, moving the equilibrated product continuously through a refrigeration unit to cool the product to form a cooled product, cutting the cooled products into chip shapes, and moving the chip shapes to a fryer to produce the tortilla chips. The frying step may be continuous or batch as desired.
In U.S. Pat. No 5,662,949, titled Tortilla Manufacturing Apparatus, invented by Rubio et al., embodiments of this invention useful for removing articles cut from a sheet of flexible material include a gas transmissive conveyor belt that is brought into proximity to the exposed surface of the articles, a suction roll which backs the conveyor belt and has an internal vacuum and passageways for exposing said vacuum to the outer surface of the suction roll in configurations corresponding the leading portions of the articles, and means for causing the passageways to register substantially with the leading regions of the articles. Embodiments may also include passageways which are arcuately arrayed in groups, a cylindrical cutter roll for cutting out the articles from the sheet as it is being transported by a carrier surface, and/or a carrier surface in the form of a roll face.
Numerous innovations for a tortilla cutter have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.